Tiering System
What Is The Tiering System? The Tiering System is a very important part of this wiki and all characters must be placed into a tier. Keep in mind, people in the same tier may not neccessarily be equal or close in power because of the other factors which determine the outcome of a fight such as "Speed" and "Hax". The Tiering System Tier 11: Lower-Dimensional 11-C: Point Level 0 Dimensional Characters 11-B: Line Level 1 Dimensional Characters 11-C: Plane Level 2 Dimensional Characters Tier 10: Human ''' '''10-C: Sub-Human Level Physically disabled humans and small animals. 10-B: Average Human Level Regular Humans 10-C: Athlete Level Athletic Humans Tier 9: Super-Human 9-C: Peak Human Level Humans at their peak, martial artists and some large animals 9-B: Wall Level Characters who can destroy a wall or harm characters with that much durability. 9-A: Room Level Characters who can destroy a room or harm characters with that much durability. Tier 8: Urban 8-C: Building Level Characters who can destroy a building or harm characters with that much durability. 8-B: City Block Level Characters who can destroy a city-block or harm characters with that much durability. 8-A: Multi-City Block Level Characters who can destroy multiple city blocks or harm characters with that much durability. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-C: Town Level Characters who can destroy a town or harm characters with that much durability. 7-B: City Level Characters who can destroy a city or harm characters with that much durability. 7-A: Mountain Level Characters who can destroy a mountain or harm characters with that much durability. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-C: Island Level Characters who can destroy an island or harm characters with that much durability. 6-B: Country Level Characters who can destroy a country or harm characters with that much durability. 6-A: Continent Level This category has different levels within it: * Continent Level: Characters who can destroy a continent or harm characters with that much durability. * Multi-Continent Level: Characters who can destroy multiple continents or harm characters with that much durability. Tier 5: Planetary 5-C: Moon Level Characters who can destroy something with the same proportion of that of a moon including the moon itself. 5-B: Terrestrial Planet Level Characters who can destroy earth or an object of similiar proportion. 5-A: Gas Giant Planet Level Characters who can destroy a planet as big as Jupiter or Saturn. Tier 4: Stellar 4-C: Star Level This category has different levels within it: * Dwarf Star Level: Characters who can destroy a brown dwarf. * Star Level: Characters who can destroy a star. 4-B: Solar System Level Characters who can destroy a solar system 4-A: Multi-Solar System Level Characters who can destroy a star system Tier 3: Cosmic 3-C: Galaxy Level Characters who can destroy a galaxy. . 3-B: Multi-Galaxy Level Characters who can destroy multiple galaxies. 3-A: Universe Level This category has different levels within it: * Universe Level: Characters who can destroy every object in the observable universe. * High Universe Level: Characters who have an infinite degree of 3D Power or alternatively can create large parts of a 4D Space-Time Continuum. Tier 2: Multiple Universe 2-C: Multi-Universe Level This category has different levels within it: * Universe Level+: Characters who can destroy the entire 4D space-time of a regular universal continuum. * Multi-Universe Level: Characters who can destroy 2 to 1000 space-time continuums. 2-B: Multiverse Level Characters who can destroy 1001 to any finite number of universal space-time continuums. 2-A: Multiverse Level+ This category has different levels within it: * Multiverse Level+: Characters who can destroy or create an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. * High Multiverse Level+: Characters who are 5-dimensional or characters who can create 5D space-time constructs of a significant size. Tier 1: Extradimensional 1-C: Complex Multiverse Level This category has different levels within it: * Low Complex Multiverse Level: Characters who are 6-dimensional. * Complex Multiverse Level: 7, 8 & 9 Dimensional characters. * High Complex Multiverse Level: 10 & 11 Dimensional characters. 1-B: Hyperverse Level This category has different levels within it: * Low Hyperverse Level: Characters who are 12-dimensional. * Hyperverse Level: Characters with any finite number of dimensions. * High Hyperverse Level: Infinite Dimensional characters. 1-A: Outerverse Level This category has different levels within it: * Outerverse Level: Characters who are beyond the concepts of dimensions itself. * High Outerverse Level / Nigh Omnipotent: Characters who have almost unlimited power with a minor limitation such as the prescene of a true omnipotent in their verse. Tier 0: Omnipotence Characters who are boundless and have infinite power. An omnipotent is stronger than anyone in the verse without a doubt and is completely unstoppable.